1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems and more particularly to an automatic elevator control system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shipboard elevator control systems have used large relays coupled with generally unreliable mechanical limit switches and, more recently, proximity switches with solid state logic controllers. These systems were difficult to troubleshoot and repair parts were expensive and difficult to obtain. In addition, there is a need for additional safety and automatic control features not presently available.
These problems have been overcome by the present invention by providing a control system that is safe, reliable and automatic. It is also relatively inexpensive and easy to troubleshoot.